


Gotcha

by tariana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana





	Gotcha

They're barely in the door of the motel room when Dean gathers Sam into his arms.  
“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” isn't very funny anymore, and neither is “what's gotten into you?” -- except when they are, and Sam slumps against Dean, laughing helplessly.

 

Dean just looks bemused, then strokes Sam's hair gently when Sam's giggles degenerate into sobs.

 

Sam starts to slide down the wall, and Dean follows him, not relinquishing his hold for even a second.

 

“Dean,” Sam begins. Dean presses two fingers to Sam's lips, silencing him.

 

“I gotcha, Sammy. I gotcha.”


End file.
